M.2 (which was previously referred to as the “Next Generation Form Factor”) is a specification for internally mounted computer expansion cards and associated connectors. The M.2 physical specification allows different module widths and lengths and, paired with the availability of more advanced interfacing features, makes M.2 expansion cards particularly suitable for use in small computing devices, such as “ultrabook” or tablet computers.
Because M.2 is a specification for internally mounted computer expansion cards, M.2 compatible expansion cards are typically utilized within computing systems. In order to utilize M.2 expansion cards external to a computing system, external enclosures can be utilized. However, in order to replace an M.2 expansion card in an external enclosure with a different M.2 expansion card, it is typically necessary to: 1) unmount the M.2 expansion card from the host computer; 2) disconnect the cable connecting the external enclosure to the host computer; 3) disassemble the external enclosure; 4) remove the M.2. expansion card from the external enclosure; 5) insert a different M.2 expansion card; 6) reassemble the external enclosure; and 7) re-connect the cable between the external enclosure and the host computer.
In addition to being extremely inconvenient to a user, the process described above can increase the likelihood of damaging M.2 expansion cards, particularly the likelihood of data loss with M.2 solid-state drives (“SSDs”). It is with respect to these and other considerations that the disclosure made herein is presented.